The Hero Who Didn't Return Remains the Strongest
by Dimiel
Summary: Toshiyuki Noren was a Hero who, in all of his journey, had saved thousands of worlds. He was the epitome of isekai Heroes, getting summoned again and again to save the world. However, one day, he had enough of it and wishes to return home. When he finally did, it was going too well that the rift he went through mysteriously tore open and took him to yet again another world.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Highschool DxD nor its characters. It belongs to their respective owners (Ishibumi Ichiei). I only own the OCs and the story itself. Any claim for copyrighted materials such as this may result in arrest, imprisonment and/or sue. This is a fanfiction which is not official and are merely interpretations of what fans want.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Full description:**

Title: "**The Hero Who Didn't Return Remains the Strongest**" / "**The Hero Who Didn't Return Remains the Strongest But Desires a Peaceful Life**"

Alternate Title: "**The Hero Who Didn't Return Remains the Strongest in the Highschool DxD World**"

FanFiction of: "**Highschool DxD**"

Summary: "**Toshiyuki Noren was a Hero who, in all of his journey, had saved thousands of worlds. He was the epitome of isekai Heroes, getting summoned again and again to save countless worlds. However, one day, he had enough of it and wishes to return home. When he finally did, it was going too well that the rift he went through mysteriously tore open and took him to yet again another world, the Highschool DxD Reality.**"

Characters: **Toshiyuki Noren (OC), Hyoudou Issei**

* * *

**You know, I never thought I'd write another Highschool DxD fanfic which is an OC-centered story. Really, what the hell?**

**Anyways, hell-to-the-o.**

**How're ya doin'?**

**I'm doing perfectly fine...I-I guess?**

**Okay, before you comment anything reckless, hear me out will ya? **

**This is just a fun fanfic I write because of...err, reading other author's fanfic? I guess I was inspired by it.**

**Anyway, yes. That's the reason. Now please don't worry, I'm not stopping "The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Tough for Mobs!". This is just something I wrote because I'm bored as fuck (yes, I'm letting my lips loose in this fanfic). Well, internet is quite a rare thing in my life, I usually go to the nearby cyber café for this but what do you know?**

**The cyber fucking closed!**

**It's moving to somewhere else!**

**So, this is going to be very hard for me to connect to the internet. I swear, the days just kept getting worse. But well, lo and behold, because of the lack of internet, I had to do one thing to keep myself free from boredom; playing games (lol). My sibling just bought Days Gone so I'm taking my time playing that shit. Other than that, writing is next. Since I have a time limit when I play games, after that, it would be writing. And here we are, a complete new story with a new OC, what do you know?**

**I do thank you readers for taking your time reading this crap, nothing makes me happier than to know my work has been read. With that being said, without further ado, let's begin the new fanfic! **

**(Ah, also. Forget to mention this but this story is inspired by kdog2201's stories from wattpad which is very, very good surprisingly. Believe it or not, that story is a reader fanfic. Crazy right? The Title "The Hero Who Didn't Return Remains the Strongest But Desires a Peaceful Life" is a title I got from an isekai manga "The Hero Who Returned Remains the Strongest in the Modern World" though this one's a reverse isekai.)**

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"The Undefeated Champion's Internal Conflict"**

* * *

He never thought this would happen to him.

"Augghhh!"

He never thought he would get this kind of life.

"Gahhh!"

He never thought he deserves it.

"Y-You...!"

He...never did wanted it.

"AUGGHHH! CURSE YOU, HUMAN!"

"Yeah, whatever."

***BOOOOOMM!***

Toshiyuki Noren is–no. He _was_ a loner who was summoned to countless world in order to save it from its destruction at the hands of fiends with unimaginable powers.

At first, it was incredibly hard. There were many times he would wish a painless death in his journey to defeat the Demon King but alas, he prevailed. After that, he got summoned again but still has his powers intact. With his power, he defeated the fiend of that world, receiving more powers in turn. This continued on until he lost his count which is at more than thousands. That was more than thousands of worlds saved, anyone would've proud.

However, not him.

Not Noren.

He wanted the life he used to have, not this. He spent more than five years in this endless journey of saving worlds and he was really, really, really tired of it. He was sick of it, he didn't wanted to do it anymore. Sure, his past life as loner was hard but at least he didn't have to literally risked his life just so he could prevailed. Life was so much simpler but now, it was sickening. He wanted to return home, he really do. He have a life there, his parents were still there and he has much to repay them for raising him.

Going to another world was never been an option for him.

In the first place, he did those quests because he wanted to return home. The summoners should be able to return him back, they said so. However, before he can return, someone summoned him again. This continued on over and over again. It was sick, really much so.

Now, he has enough of it.

This world will be his last to save.

After that, he'll return to his quiet, peaceful life.

None of this bullshit anymore.

"Damn it..." He sighed, looking over a brutalized corpse of the Devil God, its organs and insides were everywhere. "I have to return back home." He closed his eyes before he stood up from the rock he sat and went over to the corpse, taking out a camera with strange designs. "Selfie mode, where was it? Ah, there it is." He clicked a button and immediately, the camera spits out a monopod, stretching over at his wanted distance. "Okay then."

He always did this, Noren always did this once he defeated the great evil that threatened over worlds. Nothing's changed, this was the same thing he did. He was already sick of it, this is his final photo before he returns back to his home world. He breathes in and out, he did it again until he took a sharp intake.

"Chizu... (Cheese...)" He said unenergetically as he smiled (which failed miserably thanks to his emotionless face and his dead eyes).

And click, the camera caught it without needing a flash. It is, after all, a camera he created through both magic and science which...wasn't pleasant even a tiny bit. Thanks to that, he didn't want to create anything after he created the camera due to how it explodes his brain.

The camera ejects the paper, showing a clear image of him smiling awkwardly with the remains of the Devil God behind. Both his smile (preferably, himself as a whole) and the literal bloody mess on the background ruined the image. Nevertheless, Noren was quite satisfied with it.

He took out a book, a very clean book and placed the photo in the new page. The book was filled with photos of his defeated evil creatures with its description which is only its name. He didn't bother to find out their biology because he was too lazy to do it. Plus, he isn't that smart.

"Well, that's the last then." He placed both the camera and the book into his backpack. "Time to go home."

His lips curved a bit before he put on a helmet with long black hair and designs that fits his clothes (though were in tatters because of the colossal fight against the Devil God earlier), covering his face. The reason for this is because he never liked getting known for his achievements. Most worlds he saved will create a statue of him as a memory before he got summoned again to another world. Since then, he hid his actual appearance, taking an appearance of what seemed to be masked Hero with long, silky black hair which seemed like an actual Hero's.

Also, he didn't look...attractive.

He wouldn't want to scare children because of how creepy he looks.

"Oh yeah...I haven't even finished my education, didn't I?" He asked himself as he walks towards the capital, eyes wondering to the orange skies as the sun sets. "Well, damn..."

* * *

"Yuusha-sama, I am deeply grateful of you for defeating the Devil God." The princess, Ulqaris, bowed. "That creature has been our greatest fear for the past few years but you had vanquished it! The world is saved because of your actions, Yuusha-sama!" She smiled brightly, Noren merely internally sighed. "Peace has been restored! And for that, we all are thankful!"

"Sure..." He replied rather unenergetically.

Currently, Noren was at the castle of where he was summoned to. Behind him was the gruesome corpse of the Devil God as a few people, perhaps guards or priests, checking out the corpse. Noren already warned them that the body is highly volatile and is likely be dangerous. It excretes different types of harmful substance in its blood that mustn't be touched without professionals. They'll need some magicians or alchemists to appraise it all and make use of what is left.

"We will grant you any wish you want, whatever it may be. Anything, Yuusha-sama." She blushed, her cheeks were tinted with rose color. "Even if I must offer myself to make you satisfied." She said it quite boldly, Noren merely raises his eyebrows at that.

Though, what he raised his eyebrows about isn't the last sentence, but the wish–the very first part. If so, then it is really possible he can return home after all these years. He wanted to retire, he needed no more of this Hero job. No, this Interdimensional Hero job. After this, he'll use that anti-magic barrier on his being he got from a strange man.

"Then I want to return home." He stated casually, expecting a rejection but nonetheless, he kept a small glimmer of hope in his heart.

"E-Eh?" Ulqaris blinked, confused. "You want to r-return to your home world?"

"Yes." Noren nodded. "Now."

"N-Now!?" Her volume was raised a bit but she coughed to regain her composure. "Ahem, are you sure about that Yuusha-sama?" She asked and Noren nodded calmly, didn't one bit disturbed by her reaction earlier. "But..." She wanted to refuse, but she can't because she already said she would grant his wish, whatever it is. "I see..." She shook her head to deny her own feelings and smiled, "Very well."

Noren widened his eyes a bit, "You're really going to send me back?"

"Of course, if that is your wish." She said back, a bit confused at his doubtful look. "Is that not what you wish for, Yuusha-sama?"

Noren quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. Please, I want to return home."

It was almost unnoticeable, but it was there. The princess noticed it, his tone which had a hint of desperation in it. She could also hear tiredness in his tone as she could not see his face due to the mask. Though, if his tattered clothes were anything, it would seemed that he had quite the battle and needed rest.

"Very well, please follow me." She said and walked away, Noren following behind.

She led him to a room, a long-bearded old man wearing magic hat and robes can be seen drawing a circle with a jug of mercury. He was just finishing up as he let the last drop down to the floor, the circle began to let out glows in random colors as bubbles made from mana came out rising towards the ceiling–disappearing as it nearly reached the ceilings.

The Great Sage notices the two people entering the room, "Ah, Ulqaris-hime. I'm just finishing up redrawing the circle." He informed, eyebrows furrowed when he notices that the Hero he and the other priests summoned was the one with her. "What might you need?"

"Geldo-sama, the Hero would like to return."

Geldo's eyes widened a bit before returning back to its original size, "Is that so?" Ulqaris nodded. "Well, you're in a perfect time. I just finished up powering the circle for a test. It works well as expected." The Great Sage gestured Noren to stand on the middle of the circle, "Sa (Now), Yuusha-sama. Stand on the circle and we may begin the sending ritual."

Noren nodded and stood on the middle of the circle. Geldo just raised his staff and the circle grew brighter, the space begins to distort sending out negative lightning everywhere within the circle but there were no damages done before the light envelops Noren's figure. It glow brighter and brighter before Noren vanished into particles of lights shimmering and slowly descending down onto ground.

The princess let out a sigh, "Was our treatment that bad?"

"Don't take it too seriously, Hime-sama." Geldo replied, smiling though it hid behind his long beard but it is there. "When I summoned him a few days ago, he didn't look all shocked or too energetic. He seemed very exhausted and needed some time to rest."

The princess had her eyes widened, "A few days ago!? You summoned him a few days ago!?"

"Yes, that was my reaction." Geldo chuckled, "Since you were busy with the situation of the empire of course you didn't know this but yes. I did summoned him a few days ago."

"T-That's amazing..." Ulqaris said in admiration. "I thought you summoned him years ago..."

"I don't know much about him, only his name "Toshiyuki Noren". Quite a foreign name, eh?" Geldo said, laughing a bit. "However, that strength and that power...it might seem we have luckily summoned something beyond our understandings. Even when we showed him various magic arts and alchemy, he doesn't seem surprised much less mesmerized by it." Ulqaris looked at Geldo intensely, really curious to know more about this mysterious Hero. "The previous Heroes who...failed at taking down the Devil God didn't had the same reaction. It's really reassuring that this magic merely takes the spiritual form of the Heroes here so when they die, they'll merely return back to their home world."

"A few days...that was all it took to defeat the Devil God which we had been trying to for more than a decade?" Ulqaris lifted her head and stared at the ceiling, "Just who are you, Toshiyuki Hitori-sama?"

"Well, you should've taken a watch at his fight against the Devil God. Very colossal, I'd say but it ended after a few moments." Geldo said and started to walk away, "Sa, Hime-sama. We have much work to do–much paper work to be done. Can't afford to lose any more time."

"E-Eh!? But what about the battle? I want to know!" Ulqaris whined as she followed the Great Sage, leaving the summoning room as the last light particle left slowly died out.

* * *

Noren was flung through a tunnel of light, flashing and passing colorfully over the exhausted teenager as he let out a sigh of relieve. "Finally...man, I have to look for a way to make a new identity. My education hasn't finished but I do learn a lot in this damn journey..." Noren took off his mask and placed it away in his bag, a smile can be seen on his face. "But well...no more fighting, no more summoning, no more big responsibility and no more bearing the title of "Hero". What's there to ask?" Noren raises his fist upwards, pumped to get back and earn his well-deserved reward. "Peaceful life, here I go!"

As he soars through the tunnel, something began to happen.

The tunnel he traveled through began to violently shake, messing with his vision. The sound of something collapsing echoed, making the exhausted Hero to concern about the condition of this transportation tunnel. Suddenly, the negative lightning appeared and struck everywhere, Noren included.

"Ow, ow! What the hell, man!?" The lightning all connected and struck Noren, getting him to bore a hole on the chest area of his clothes and it was painful enough for him to sputter out English. "Yeowch! ITAAA! (OWCHHH!)" Noren: (Q_Q), "Ittena! (That hurts!) Why!? Everything was going so fucking well! Why goddamnit!?"

Then, an explosion can be seen at the far distance, Noren quickly approaching. He was too busy fending himself against the lightning he didn't notice he was quickly went towards the explosion. As he neared, the explosion disappeared to reveal a torn hole in the side of the tunnel. Once he arrived, the hole abrupt his movement, Noren halt his defending and looked around, blinking. Then his eyes went towards the hole which was pitch black and was intimidating enough.

Just then, he can feel the gravity shifting as he slowly moved towards the hole. "Motherfu-"

Noren didn't get to finish his curse in English before he was pulled towards the hole in an instant...

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap, the World of Silence**

In what seemed to be an empty space with distorted random colors, there was nothing. An empty space which resides in between all of the dimension that is to exist in this reality. Despite being empty, two undeniably powerful creatures fought for the empty space's ownership. Although one of the creature managed to drive away the other, the other never gave up on retaining its ownership. Which is why it was looking for creatures that may help it to defeat the creature who now resides in the empty space. Perhaps what is going to transpire is a destiny that will affect this reality as a whole.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the space. Its form was in light blue. It wasn't really audible at first but it started to crack more forming a large cobweb-like structure before it explodes, bringing forth whatever was trying to break in.

"GAAAHHH!" Noren was flung forward into the empty space like a ragdoll, "The HELL, man!?" He regained his footing and gritted his teeth in irritation, "That hurts like HELL! It feels like..." He suddenly lost his energy as he remembered _that_ happening, "...like I was thrown into a pit of living chainsaws, living saws and those cursed lawnmowers, haa..." He let out a sigh.

Noren shook his head from the thought before he finally notices the place he was in, the first thing that anyone would've notice. He was floating and was still going forward at the same speed due to the space having no friction. He uses his body to maneuver and stopped himself from moving, observing the place he was in. It was...weird, so to say the least.

Noren: (._.), "The fuck am I?"

Just then, a loud and strange roar he hadn't heard anywhere boomed causing him to look around in panic. He really hopes he won't get eaten suddenly when he flung into this space. He turns around to take a look and finally, he notices a giant creature off to the distance. It was a dragon, a really large one with two pairs of wings and red scales. Other than that, he couldn't really make out the small details due to the distance.

Noren: (._.), "The fuck is that?"

Even though it was at a far distance, Noren was a _bit_ intimidated. It continued flying, not noticing or even cared that Noren was there. That is until its head reared towards Noren, sending chills to his spine as its eyes glowed bright green like some giant robot.

Noren backed away, eyes narrowed. "I better not be in some kind of mecha-world, I swear. I already had enough of those damned robotic furries and their perverted teasing!" As he backed away, a hole appeared from behind and sucked him again. "Oh, come o-"

He didn't get to finish as he got sucked in the blink of an eye and vanished once again...

* * *

**Mortal Realm Earth, Japan, Sangeki Prefecture...**

The Sangeki Prefecture was a very strange region. Although there are people living here, it was quite small for a prefecture. The reason for that is because this prefecture is where most foreigners and half-foreigners lived. There are still quite a bit of Japanese people living here but the population is merely 1/3. 2/3 are the foreigners and half-foreigners. Though, the special aspect of this prefecture is that it's actually for Angels, Valkyries and more good-natured creatures.

Also, this prefecture is located just a bit far from the mainland, on a manmade island.

The island itself is the Sangeki Prefecture.

And now currently, a priest was making his way through the streets with groceries on his arms. The priest had grey hair, showing his age. He wore a normal priest outfit anyone could see just as they enter churches, a necklace with a golden key that had a beautiful design and a pair of black-rimmed round sunglasses. Judging by his looks, he might be more than 40 years old.

"It seems we got paid quite a lot this month. I wonder why?" The priest asked to no one in particular but nevertheless, a satisfied smile is adorned on his face.

Just as he was about to cross an alleyway, something really strange happened to the priest this day.

"ITTTAAAA!" The priest heard a yell of pain echoing just from the alleyway to his right. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Curiosity got the best of him and he went into the alleyway clutching tightly to his groceries. As he walked through the dark alley, a figure can be seen at the distance. Admittedly, it looked a bit scary but the priest knows better not to judge based on their covers.

When he closed in, in what seemed to be a really heart-sinking moment, the priest witness a teenage boy–not older than 17–in tattered clothes and seemed to be injured. The boy was bleeding from his nose. He has black hair and a pair of dead-looking eyes. He had a bag with him, a primitive one that looked like it was sewed together by himself.

The strange boy noticed the priest and stared at him, eyes blinking in shock. "_Um_..._hello, how are you_?" He said in English but the priest was a Japanese man though his attire doesn't justify that which is probably why the kid assumed the priest speaks English.

"I can only speak Japanese..." The priest mumbled as he thought to himself and the boy had his eyes widened.

"Oh, wait, you can speak Japanese?" The boy asks and the priest quickly reacted to the boy's fluent Japanese, nodding in response. "Um...okay."

"Are you okay, kozou (boy)?" The priest asked worriedly, "You seemed injured. Did you get into a fight in here?"

"Uh, no. I just...my head feels like its spinning. No need to worry." The boy replied with a reassuring bright smile, only for the nosebleed get worse as blood continued to flow like a waterfall. "Oh, damn..."

"Dear God, let me help you!" The priest quickly took action, carrying the kid by his back and balanced his carry of both the groceries on arms and the kid. "Grab on tightly, kid!"

"U-Um, you don't ha-"

"Iikara (Don't argue), just grab on already!" The priest cut him off.

The boy did not talk anymore and merely held on to the priest as the priest took off. Surprisingly, the kid was light. Really light.

* * *

**St. Kibou Hikari Church**

**_A few minutes later_**

Noren didn't knew _exactly_ what had happened. First, he was just going back home through the reverse summoning ritual only for it to fail and ended up him being in some kind of empty dimension with a big _fucking_ dragon on the distance. Second, he just appeared in an alleyway with his head spinning and his nose bleeding–perhaps a side effect of interdimensional travelling though it was nothing harmful. Third and the last, he was found out by an old priest who took him to a church to patch him off.

Which brings him to his situation right now.

A nice sister was doing all the patch work and placed a plastic bag of ice above the bride of his nose. "There." She smiled, "You should be fine now."

"Oh, etto...thank you." Noren thanked the sister but she just widen her smile in response.

"No, it's natural to help people in need." She said as she places away the first aid kit. "But still, that was quite the amount of blood. Did you get into a fight? It came from a shock to the nose but I don't see any bruise, strange." The sister questioned.

Noren gulped, "I was wondering about that as well..." Noren mumbled quietly.

"What is that?"

"Ah, n-no. I mean, yeah. I-I...did get into a fight." Noren lied, eyes rolled to his right side. "A very confusing one."

"I haven't seen you around this part of the town before." The sister ask, sitting on the chair comfortably while Noren was sitting on the bed, sheets were covering half of his body. "Where did you live?"

"Um...yeah, about that." Noren really felt guilty about this, "I...I don't actually know where I live anymore."

"Eh? What about your parents?" She asked but Noren shook his head.

"I don't have one. I've been by myself for as long as I can remember." That wasn't a lie, Noren never did have parents from the beginning.

"You poor thing!" The sister said in empathy, "So you've been out in the world by yourself?"

"Y-Yeah..." And once again, the guilt strikes.

The door knob turned, alarming Noren but he didn't let his reaction out as the priest who brought him here came in. "Is he alright?" Asked the priest.

The sister smiled, "Yes. Thankfully, there wasn't much to treat other than his nose and some minor bruises on his body." The sister stood up, "Looks like my job here is done." She said before she faced back towards Noren, "Ah, before I leave, let's get to know each other. My name is Minamoto Elisa. You can just call me Lisa, alright?"

Noren nodded and smield back, he at least give out his name. "My name is Toshiyuki Noren. Nice to meet you, Lisa-san."

She seemed a bit surprised at hearing his name, reason being the name literally means "good will" but nevertheless, she smiled. "It's pleasure to meet you too, Noren-kun." She bowed at the priest, "If you both excuse me, I'll be on my way." After that, she went away, leaving both the priest and Noren alone in the room.

"So, your name is Noren?" The priest asked and Noren nodded. "Very well. My name is Hanasaka L. Majima. Just call me whatever you want, alright Noren?"

"Okay..." Noren sweat-dropped at their sudden removal of formality, both Elisa and Majima.

Last time he remembered, he thought calling people he isn't very familiar with by their family name is a normal courtesy. Did he somehow ended up in a different kind of Japan on a different Earth? There were a lot of questions but before he got to investigate, he got here and tended by kind strangers he contemplated whether or not he'd trust them. But since they helped him, surely they're good people right? Plus, they all are religious people so what are the chances of them being evil? None.

"I heard a bit of your conversation with Elisa earlier." Majima said, eyes narrowed. "You said you don't know where you lived anymore?" Noren was caught off guard but nodded. "Do you know the address?"

Noren rubbed the back of his head, "That's the thing, I can't...remember."

This was actually true. He didn't remember where he lived since it's been five years he had separated from his world. All he knows is that he lived in Japan before. Other than that, he couldn't recall anything. It is no surprise when he got transported when he was 8, barely at the age which he could remember every exact detail. And after everything crazy and bizarre things that happened to him during his journey saving countless worlds, he couldn't remember much about his home.

"Is that so...?" Noren nodded and he let out a sigh, "Well, kid. If you'd like, you can stay here for a bit alright?"

"Okay." Noren replied.

"Get better. I'll let you rest for a while." Majima said and went out, closing the door before he let out a long sigh.

"Majima-san?" Majima raised his head to see Sister Elisa calling, who had a serious face on.

"Elisa." He barely ever had to see her like this which is why he was surprised. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Noren-kun. You done talking to him?" She asked and the priest merely let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but it wasn't much. He doesn't seem to know what's going on so I couldn't impose to ask him much other than if he remembered where he lived." Majima replied.

At that, Elisa let out a sigh of relieve. "Thank God." She then motioned her head for Majima to follow her, "Come on, we should discuss this somewhere else."

"Alright then."

They went into the preparation room, Elisa still having that serious expression while the priest merely raises his eyebrows in curiosity. It actually seemed serious and if she was anything, it wouldn't be serious. She was the kind of person who only gets serious in incredibly bad situation considering she's a very kind and caring girl. Despite her age, she was already a sister of this church help with the fact that she has tons of knowledge kept in. For someone like her to be serious is a very rare sight.

"Elisa, is there something wrong?" The priest asked once again, "You said this is about that Noren kid, right?" She nodded, "You don't trust him? If so, maybe I shouldn't too..."

"No, no. Not that." She shook her head, almost seemed like she completely rejects that idea. "You remember when I said I treated his bruises right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He didn't want me to treat it, he wanted to do it by himself and asked me not to look when he does so. I went out of the room for a bit to grab some more things after that." Majima nodded, following the story. "When I got back, I forgot to knock the door and he didn't noticed me entering...I...I-I saw..."

Majima was getting impatient with the suspense, "What did you saw, Elisa?"

"His body...it was covered with terrible scars." She had an unpleasant look on her face. "Most of those scars didn't even look like it was done by Humans, it was really horrible." She looks at Majima in the eyes, "You think that his parents are...?"

"Abusing him? Most likely, but it doesn't seemed like he has parents. I don't think he was lying when he said he didn't have one." Majima pondered before shaking his head, "Either way, I don't think he's a spy from the Demons or Fallen Angels. We wouldn't need to report this but just in case, report it. The Angels might know something."

"Hai," She bowed, "I hope he's just a normal person, he seem like a genuinely good boy."

"I think so too as well but let's not, we might just get upset if we're proven wrong." Majima sighed, "Sa-te, let's cook something."

"I'm looking forward to your cooking, Majima-san." Elisa smiled.

* * *

Once Majima was out of the room, Noren lets out a sigh. "Damn, am I really in Japan?" He said as he looks around, seeing some things that was familiar, products of his homeland with slight difference in logos and whatnot. "I don't think I'm back on my home world...an alternate world to mine, I guess? That's a possibility..."

In all of his time travelling, he could have a grasp of how the world is like. The world he's in might seem normal, but Noren knows not to judge by its look. He needs to see what's beneath the surface, he figured there might be some supernatural aspects to this world. And he didn't like it.

He wants to return back home and live a peaceful life!

That was supposed to be his _reward_ for saving those worlds when he didn't want to!

That was just a simple wish and yet, this happened!

How can fate and destiny be such assholes!?

Noren once again lets out a sigh, only this time was more exasperated and tired. "I guess I should just try and live here, do some research on magic (if there are) and find a way home. This is going to be hard, I just know it."

In all of his life, Noren never had his expectations high because when he does, he might get disappointed at the results. It was only when he was about to return he had his expectations high but was betrayed when that cursed tore in the rift, bringing him here and more misfortune than he had bargained for. Seriously, how can fate and destiny be this fucking cruel?

This wasn't funny, damn it!

He droop his shoulders in sadness before he turned his head towards his bag. Thankfully, the sister that treated him didn't asked what was inside the bag and merely did her job. That bag contain things he wanted to hide, a life he shouldn't be granted for. After this, he's just going to be a normal civilian and live on his life, finish his education and maybe, open up a bakery. While he didn't know much about cooking, when it comes to baking he's a master. He had so much practice on that advanced technological world.

Well, he had to use the "old" cooking wares since that world is too much too convenient with its technology for his own taste. When it comes to baking, he needs to do it just like he was supposed to in his world of Modern Era. He also tried to bake in the primitive way, would you believe it? Though that ended up in a few failures, he was able to overcome the difficulty and can bake primitively. You know what they say, practice makes perfect and in this case, Noren can bake perfectly.

But then again, the occupation of being a househusband seemed very, very, _very_ tempting...

He grips on the blanket tightly, "I really missed my old life."

Those were the choices bestowed upon him. Even without this isekai bullshit, he had already like baking and had those two options. All it takes to complete is dedication and determination. He didn't want to say "hard work" because to Noren, to work is to lose which is why he had avoided an occupation of corporate slavery. He does _not_ want to work in offices half to death and regretted he had ever choose to be a corporate slave. He already knew what would happen to those people and avoid such occupation.

But that does not seem bad compare to...this.

Sure, it is very suffering to work like that but it is still life. Having hardships–real hardships and more emotions and feelings along the way. That's life. But saving worlds, being a Hero idolized by many, pretending which he harbors a deep hatred for, the things he didn't want to do? That..._that_ wasn't living. That isn't real. That was merely imitating expectations and hopes. That was merely an ideal, a false belief or delusion brought upon people and again, one thing he really hates is lying to himself. Why didn't he thought of this early on is because he was too caught up in it he hadn't give it much thought until these few worlds he saved.

Really, what did he do to deserve isekai?

But now, he will retrieve his old life.

Why? Isn't isekai better than his crappy life?

Well, it's because to Noren, the idea of isekai is merely for those who runs away from their life.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"An unrivaled power..." Someone or something speaks, "It came across like a lucky coincidence–too much of a luck. I was correct to bring it here." The creature smiles, "It will bring salvation and be my tool to get everything I had ever owned..."

* * *

**Prelude End:**

**"The Undefeated Champion's Internal Conflict"**

* * *

**Well, you've taken your time reading this crap. Wow, I'm really impressed you made it this far. Did you had fun? Yes, I'm saying this fanfic is crappy because it's something I desired to make and what I desired to make usually ends up being crappy, but don't worry about it. It's just my way of saying I had fun writing it, heh. I do apologize to those whom had their expectations up and disappointed at the content, really sorry.**

**But man, the OC is much different now isn't it?**

**That changed from comedic to a bit of realist right out of nowhere! Holy shit! Man, I wrote quite the OC.**

**But well, that's my best I guess.**

**Anyways, did you guys like it? Well, if you don't then don't worry, I don't mind. I can't satisfy all readers, now do I? Everyone has their own preferences or tastes. Plus, this is just something I wrote for fun and I didn't reread it all thanks to my laziness. Expect a rewrite by the way.**

**Like I said above, this story is inspired by kdog2201's story "From Another World" in Wattpad. Believe it OR not, that story is simply a RWBY x PowerfulMale!Reader fanfic. Yeah, right? But what's more unexpected, that story was so much better than anyone would've expect. Trust me, the characterization of that so-called "reader" is perfect for an OC it outshines nearly all of OCs I've been reading for a good three years now. It is also genuinely funny and has a good comedy skits as well. **

**The same goes for his "Innocent Bystander", which is a Kill la Kill x PowerfulMale!Reader fanfic. Seriously, what kind of "reader" that isn't a wish-fulfilment, a gary-stuish character? Like Jesus man, his "reader" character deserves to be an independent OC. That desire was what made me inspired to make this crappy fanfic. To be honest, I think his character is still much better than mine here. Can't really employ the comedy he used there to here since this story is anime-like. **

**Speaking of, yes. I intentionally make emoji reactions. Don't worry about it and enjoy. I assure you, you would be looking forward to reactions like that in the future (if you do like this crappy fanfic).**

**Ah, as I also told you readers, the title I got is inspired by a manga "The Hero Who Returned Remains the Strongest in the Modern World". Although it's interesting (like where the protagonist is a Hero who managed to defeat the Demon Lord and then returns which is the main focus of the story), the girls there are...say, incredibly rude. Astronomically rude to be honest, and I'm expecting my impression of them changed in the future and I sure hope so. It's also clear it's going to be harem...damn.**

**Well, thanks for reading once again, really. I had so much fun writing this honestly. It's been so long ever since I've ever had this much fun writing...yeah. Anyways, if you like it, leave a review or hey! Perhaps even those follows and favorites, know what I'm sayin'? Hehe boi.**

**Hopefully, the next time we see, it's not going to be in another fanfic but the first chapter of this one.**

**Ja, ma-ta-na!**


End file.
